


Sarcasm

by SquishiYoongi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishiYoongi/pseuds/SquishiYoongi
Summary: Author's note: Sorry this update took so long. I had a big exam to take so I was studying and preparing for that but I took it yesterday so I'll have more time to update. And as always thanks for reading!





	1. Chibi-Chan

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

"(Y/n)! Get up, school starts in an hour!" your mother shouted from downstairs. "You wouldn't want to be late on the first day!"

You groaned and turned off your alarm. It was the first day of school. Starting today, you're a first year at your new school, Karasuno, and let's just say you were _not_ looking forward to it. Despite hating school, you washed up, got dressed, and styled your (h/l), (h/c) hair, and headed downstairs where your mother was preparing bentos for lunch.

"So, are you ready for the first day of school?" your mother asked you as she continued making lunch.

"No, I'm not ready at all," you sighed, "beside, I'm not gonna know anyone..." You sat at the dining table.

Your mother only giggled at what you said and smirked. "Is that so? What about that nice boy that you've known since middle school, Hinata was it?"

You instantly perked up. You had forgotten that your best friend, Hinata Shoyo, was also going to Karasuno.

You met Hinata in your first year in middle school. You were apart of the girls' volleyball club and he'd always be practicing in the corner of the gym. Eventually, you introduced yourself and asked him if he needed help with volleyball. He then nodded immediately asked you to set for him and you agreed. You were a setter when you first met him but became a libero in your second year. You and Hinata quickly became best friends and did everything together so, of course, you were heartbroken when he lost to Kitagawa Daiichi's 'King of the Court', Kageyama Tobio. You remember him telling you about the 'Little Giant' and how he went to Karasuno a few years ago. That's why this year you decided that you weren't going to join Karasuno's girls' volleyball club. This year you wanted support Hinata.

You quickly stood up, grabbed your book bag and practically ran to the door. You were suddenly in a rush to get to school knowing that you'd see your best friend.

"(Y/n)," you mom called after you, "You almost left without taking lunch." she handed you two bentos, both containing rice, vegetables, and pork.  
  
"Why'd you make two?", you asked.

"One's for Hinata, silly." she said.

With your question answered, you put the lunches in your book bag, and left but not before saying 'bye' to your mom. You started walking to Karasuno, you lived three blocks away so it was only 20 minute walk. You took out your (f/c) headphones and put on your favorite playlist. After about 17 minutes of walking you could see your new school and. You sighed at the sight of your new school but your favorite song came on making you smile. You closed your eyes, hummed, and walked to the beat as you made your way to the gates of Karasuno.

However, you were too into the song and bumped into someone. The both of you fell and your headphone got knocked off of your head. You groaned and rubbed your head. Opening your eyes you realized you had bumped into your best friend.

"Sho-chan?", you said.

"(N/n)-chan!", Hinata shouted.

You got up, picked up your headphones, and placed them around you neck. Hinata hugged you almost immediately.

"(N/n)-chan, I missed you!"

You giggled and returned his hug. "It's only been a few months, Sho-chan."

"I know but still."

The both of you walked into school and went to see what class you were in. Hinata was class 1, while you class 4. You were disappointed because you wouldn't be in the same class as your best friend but you'd still be able to see each other at lunch an after school. After finding out what class you were in you, you walked Hinata to his class, and then went to your own. You decided to sit in the back near the window. You put on your headphones and doodled until class started. After about 15 minutes more students started coming into class. You didn't notice until a tall boy with short blond hair and glassed sat in the seat in front of you. You was so much taller than you that you could no long see the board. You took off your headphones and tapped his shoulder.

"Um...can you maybe sit somewhere else..." you asked quietly, yet politely while looking down at your desk and playing with the hem of your skirt. You were very shy when it came to meeting new people.

The boy turned around. "What's the matter," he smirked, "can't see, _Chibi-chan_?"

You look at him, shocked, with flushed cheeks. "C-chibi-chan?! I...I'm not that short, you're just super tall..." You looked to your right to avoid eye contact.

His smirk only grew wider at your actions. "Not that short? You're, like, 135 cm tall!" he chuckled.

You blushed harder. "135 cm?! I-I'll have you know I'm actually 142 cm tall!"

"Either way, you're still a shrimp, _Chibi-chan_."

"Y-yeah, well...whatever. What's your name anyways?" you asked.

"Tsukishima Kei."

After he told you his name, he turned back around and your teacher walked in. He was fairly tall, although not as tall as Tsukishima. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He said his name was Mr. Akiyama. As class. went on, you didn't do much, seeing as it was the first day of school. Akiyama-sensei had everyone introduce themselves, then it was time for lunch.

 

As soon as he dismissed everyone, you took out your phone and texted Hinata.

  
**From: (N/n)-chan**  
**To: Sho-chan**

Meet me by the gym in 5 minutes  
From:

 **Sho-chan**  
**To: (N/n)-chan**  
  
Okie!! I'll be there!

After you sent your message, you got up and made your way to the gym. As you were walking you bumped into another person and that person was none other than Tsukishima Kei. He turned around with an annoyed look on his face. However, as soon as he saw it was you, he smirked.

"Oh, it's just you, Chibi-chan."

You blushed at his nickname for you, even though you were pissed off. "My name is (L/n)(F/n), not 'Chibi-chan' and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me by that dumb nickname."

"Hmm," Tsukishima pretended to think, "no, I think prefer 'Chibi-chan'."

"W-well you-"

A boy with greenish-brown hair and freckles interrupted you so you didn't get a chance to finish your sentence. He was taller than you but just a few inches shorter than Tsukishima.

"Tsukki!" he called out.

Tsukishima sighed. "Yes, Yamaguchi?"

"Come on, we have to hurry before they're out of strawberry shortcake." said Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima started walking towards the cafeteria. As he walked away, Yamaguchi bowed and apologized for Tsuishima's behavior. After that incident, you headed towards the gym. You saw Hinata eating his lunch. The both ate in peace while you talked about the clubs you wanted to join. You told Hinata about Tsukishima and how much of a pain he was. Hinata sweat dropped before claiming that he'd protect you.

When lunch was over, you slowly walked back to your class. You really didn't to back to class knowing that you'd have to deal with ~~Tsukishitma~~  Tsukishima's teasing. The day wasn't even over yet and you were already tired of him. There were only 354 more days left in the school year and you weren't sure you could make it.

Once you made it to class Akiyama-sensi went over the classroom rules and the year's lesson plan. But many times throughout class, you had to deal with Tsukishima whispering smart remarks and laughing when you couldn't come up with a comeback. You were pissed and extremely flustered. Another thing he had to deal with was that shit-eating grin of his.

When the bell rung after what seemed liked an eternity, you got up from your seat a fast as humanly possible and walked out of the classroom. You successfully avoided Tsukishima and were about to leave camps until you got a text from a certain redhead.

 **From: Sho-chan**  
**To: (N/n)-chan**

I forgot tell you this at lunch but to come to the gym I'm gonna join the volleyball club!!

  
**From: (N/n)-chan**  
**To: Sho-chan**

  
**Volleyball club? Okay I'm on my way**

As you were typing you, once again, walked into someone. Unfortunately, you saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. You don't mind Yamaguchi he's nice, it's Tsukishima who you don't really like.

You tried walking past them to get to the gym but Tsukishima purposely bumped into you, almost knocking you over in the process.

"Oop," he said sarcastically, "sorry... _Chibi-chan._ "

You sighed, _'This is going to be a long year..'_ thought to yourself.


	2. Volleyball Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry this update took so long. I had a big exam to take so I was studying and preparing for that but I took it yesterday so I'll have more time to update. And as always thanks for reading!

After your encountered with Tsukishima, you continued towards the gym. As you got closer you could hear people yelling and recognized Hinata's voice. You sighed knowing he's most likely going to get in trouble.

You walked up the steps and opened to the gym doors only to see a volleyball bounce off of Hinata's arms, hit him in the face, then hit the dean in the face, and knock his wig into a boy's head. The gym was silent for a moment before you started laughing uncontrollably.

Suddenly, all eyes were on you. You didn't even attempt to stop yourself from laughing. Then, the dean spoke.

"Sawamura-kun," he said, "I'd like a word with you."

Both the dean and the boy, whose name you learned is Sawamura, started walked towards the door. You moved aside to let them pass before you entered the gym. You say Hinata with a bald boy and another boy with silver hair.

You walked up to Hinata

"Sho-chan, that was hilarious," You giggled, "I knew you sucked at receiving but that was pretty bad."

He blushed. "(N-n/n)-chan! You promised not to make fun of my receiving!" You gave hugged him and apologized causing him to blush furiously. You laughed and released the boy.

"Wait...," you said, "did you just say 'Kageyama' as in Kageyama Tobio, the King Of The Court?!"

"Oi!" You looked to the right and saw Kageyama glaring at you. "Don't call me 'King'."

You rolled your eyes at him.

"Anyways," you said turning to the other boys, "I'm (Last name)(Name), Shoyo's friend."

They introduced themselves. The silver-haired boy was Sugawara and the bald one's name was Tanaka. After everyone introduced themselves, Sawamura returned to the gym. He said that the dean wouldn't make anyone apologize, as long they agreed to forget about the wig accident. After that was settled. His face darkened and Hinata and Kageyama ended up getting kicked out of the gym until they could work together. You giggled and followed Hinata and Kageyama out of the gym.

"I would stay but I have to keep Shoyo in check." You said, smiling at Daichi as he closed the door. Once the door was closed. You turned to Hinata and smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hinata shouted.

"That was for ignoring your senpais, even though it was hilarious. The point is if both had listen to them you wouldn't have gotten kicked out of the gym." You scolded him.

"Sorry, (N/n)-chan..."

"It's fine...I guess. Well, I'm going home now. Have fun figuring out how to be allowed in the gym again."

With that you walked away from Hinata and Kageyama, left the school grounds and started walking home.

When you got home your mother greeted you and asked you about your day. All you could do was rant about a certain blonde boy who annoyed you to no end. You also told her about what Hinata had done and you both laughed.

After your little chat, your mother started cooking dinner so you went to your room to fill out papers you had received from your teachers. After about 10 minutes you have received a text from Hinata.

**To:(N/n)-chan  
From: Shoyo**

**Me and Bakageyama found a way to get back into the gym**

You giggled at the fact that Hinata referred to Kageyama as 'Bakageyama' and replied to Hinata's message.

**To:Shoyo  
From:(N/n)-chan**

**_That's good!!! So what's the plan?_ **

**To:(N/n)-chan  
From: Shoyo**

**We have to beat Daichi and 2 other first years to be let back in the gym and if we lose then Kageyama can't play setter**

**To:Shoyo  
From:(N/n)-chan**

**_Oh well good luck to both of you!!! When's the match?_ **

**To:(N/n)-chan  
From: Shoyo**

**Its this Saturday**

**To:Shoyo  
From:(N/n)-chan**

**_Okay I'll definitely be there_ **

 

You put down your phone after texting Hinata and went back to filling out papers. After a while, your mother called you down for dinner so you went downstairs and sat at your usual spot at the table.

"Thanks, mom." you said as she placed a bowl of katsudon in front of you. She got her own bowl of katsudon and sat down. You both started eating after saying "ittadakimasu".

"So..." She started.

"Yeah?" You said while eating.

"That Tsukishima kid you were telling me about," she took a bite of pork cutlet, "do you like him?"

You choked on you food, surprised at her question. "How could you ask me something like that?! I've only known him for not even a day and he's so annoying, always calling me 'Chibi-chan' and making fun of my height..." You crossed your arms.

You mother laughed at your reaction. "I'm just messing with you. Besides, I already think you and Hinata are just so cute!"

You blushed and started stammering. "S-shoyo is my best friend! I mean sure he's cute but..." Your mother smirked at you. "This point is, I don't like him!" Your mother then changed the subject and you talked about something else.

After dinner you went to bed.

The next morning...

You, once again, woke up to the sound of your alarm. You turned off the alarm and started getting dressed. You made sure you texted Hinata, telling him to wait for you by the gates. Then, you made your lunch, grabbed your book bag, said 'bye' to you mom, and started walking to school. As you started nearing the school, you heard a voice behind you.

"Oh look, it's Chibi-chan." The voice said.

You instantly groaned knowing it was Tsukishima.

"What do you want now?" You said, turning around to face the tall boy.

"Is it a crime for me to want to greet my classmate?" He smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever..." You started speedwalking to class. 'School hasn't even started yet and he's already pissing me off' you thought to yourself.

When you got to class, only a few students were there. But not too long after you got there, more students started to trickle in.

After morning announcements and roll call you teacher said he will be assigning partners for a 'learn about your classmates' activity. You groaned for the second time that morning. You really didn't want to be paired up with Tsukishima, but the gods were not on your side.

"(Lastname), you will be paired up with Tsukishima." Your teacher said. You sighed.

'This really is going to be a long year...'


	3. Apologies and Rivalries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took so long and that I half assed it. I wasn't in the mood to update or do anything really and yeah. Hope you liked this chapter and as always thanks for reading!

You looked down at the worksheet that your teacher passed out and sighed.

Directions: Fill in the answers below by asking your partner questions and getting to know them.

_1\. What's your favorite food? __________________

_2\. How old are you? __________________

_3\. What's your favorite sport? __________________

"So...what's your favorite food?" You asked Tsukishima dryly.

"Strawberry shortcake." He replied and you wrote down the answer. "What's yours?"

"Hmm...(favorite food)." You said.

'This is so stupid!' You thought to yourself. 'This activity is fine but I really didn't want to be paired with Tsukishitma..'

During the activity you learning that, unfortunately, Tsukishima's favorite sport was volleyball, he has a brother, and bunch of other useless trivia about him. After about 15 minutes you were on the last few questions.

"Okay, Question 18. How tall are you?" he smirked.

"I'm...142...cm." You said it so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

"Huh?" Tsukishima smirked. "Sorry but can you repeat that? I can't here you from down there."

"I said, 'I'm 142 cm'." You said a little louder.

"Hmm, could you say that I bit louder?" You narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm 142 cm tall, now stop pestering me!" You screamed.

You looked at Tsukishima and saw him chuckling. Then you noticed that everyone in class was staring at you. Suddenly, your teacher spoke.

"(Last Name)-chan! We do not scream in school. I'll let you off with a warning but if it happens again you will be cleaning the classroom during after school detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sensei..." You muttered.

Your classmates snickered and whispered about what happened and all you could go was groan and glare at Tsukishima.

"This is all your fault, Tsukishitma!" You whisper-screamed.

"Not my fault you yelled and got in trouble, Chibi-chan."

"S-stop calling me that.."

You looked down at your lap making your hair cover you eyes. Tsukishima noticed the change in your mood and the change in the aura you were projecting but continued to tease you anyways.

"What's the matter, Chibi-chan, don't like the nickname?" Tsukishima asked.

"I'm not going to tell you again..."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. Besides," he smirked, "the name suits you, don't you think so, Chibi-chan?"

At that point you had enough. In the blink an eye you stood up, reached across the desk separating you and Tsukishima, grabbed him by the collar, and raised your fist, ready to punch him.

"My name is not 'Chibi-chan'! And I suggest you stop calling me that before I-"

You were about to finish your threat when Akiyama-Sensei interrupted you.

"(Last Name), that's enough! Because you failed to follow my directions and ignored my warning, go to the office this instant."

It was then that you realized when you had done. You looked at Tsukishima who was shocked and slowly released him.

"I-I'm sorry...I d-didn't mean to..."

Tears were threatening to spill out of your eyes at any moment.

"(Last Name)," Akiyama-Sensei said, "go to the office, now."

You then gathered your belongings and sped out of the classroom, trying to avoid your classmates stares.

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and watched you leave. 'Not bad, Chibi-chan.' He thought to himself.

Once you were out of the classroom you made your way to the principal's office, and tears were already streaming down your face. You made not effort to wipe them away.

When you got to the principal's office you sat in the waiting area until he arrived. After about five minutes of waiting he came in.

"(Last Name)," he said, "care to tell me why happened while you were in class?"

You stayed silent and looked down, tears still pouring out of your eyes.

"Well, (Last Name)?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry," you whispered, "I d-didn't mean to blow up like t-that..."

You started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Even so," said the principal, "your actions can't go unpunished. You're suspended for a week and a half. You may leave."

"Y-yes, sir." You said as you got up and walked out his office, wiping your tears and trying your best to keep quiet.

Sigh!

You had only been home for a little less than an hour and you had signed for the umpteenth time. When you got home your mom scolded you for getting in suspended so she look away your laptop and your headphones for a week.

You felt like crying but had no more tears left. You felt awful about what happened with Tsukishima and thought he deserved an apology. You were about to sigh once more when you got a text.

To:(N/n)-chan  
From: Shoyo

Hey um idk where you are but can you help me with my receives? Kageyama is being a jerk but that's nothing new...

To:Shoyo  
From:(N/n)-chan

I'm kinda suspended but I guess I can sneak back on school grounds to help you so where are you?

To:(N/n)-chan  
From: Shoyo

Suspended?! Never mind that just please hurry were by the field!

To:Shoyo  
From:(N/n)-chan

Alright I'm on my way

After you replied to Hinata's message, you told your mom you were going out and headed towards the school. It took you about 10 minutes since they were in they practicing outside instead of in the gym. When you got there you saw Hinata trying to climb a tree to get a volleyball but Kageyama got it down with a stick before he could reach it.

"Shoyo..." You said while you sweat-dropped.

"(First Name)," Hinata said while get came down from the tree, "you made it, even though you took forever..."

"It's been like ten, maybe fifteen, minutes. Anyways," you looked at Kageyama, "Kageyama you can take a break now. I'll help Hinata for a bit." You have him a closed-eye smile.

He gave you a small 'thanks', gave you the volleyball, and went to sit against the tree. You began helping Hinata with his receives.

"I still can't believe you suck at receiving when it's the most important part of volleyball," you sighed, "instead of asking me everyday to set for you back in middle school, you should've been receiving."

"Y-yeah, but spiking is so much fun. You got 'whoosh' and 'swish' and 'pow'." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, now stop with the onomatopoeia." You giggled.

After a while, Kageyama went back to helping Hinata, you noticed it was getting dark and made a mental note to go home after a few more passes. Kageyama hit the ball above Hinata's head but before you could set it back to him, a hand reached out and grabbed the ball. You realized it was Tsukishima and tried to slowly escape the situation.

"Wow, they’re really doing this outside. Are you the first-years that stirred up trouble on the first day?" Tsukishima said while Yamaguchi made a comment about it being too cold for tee shirts.

Soon enough Tsukishima started making fun of Hinata'a height and Kageyama was only concerned about how tall Tsukishima was. Tsukishima started calling Kageyama an elite and how he's oppressive but didn't pay them any mind because you were too busy trying to escape. You were almost out of the clear but you heard Yamaguchi yell Tsukishima's nickname so you stopped and looked back at the boys.

Kageyama was currently holding Tsukishima by the collar of his shirt while the latter just smirked at his actions. This reminded you of what you did earlier. He eventually let the other boy go while Tsukishima picked up the volleyball he dropped.

"Let's go." Kageyama said, prepared to walk away. Hinata tried to say something but was ignored.

"Running away? I guess the King isn’t what he’s cracked up to be." Tsukishima began taunting Kageyama again. "Maybe I’ll win against the King this Saturday, too."

Tsukishima then tossed the volleyball up but before he could catch it, Hinata jumped almost above his head and caught it.

"Shut up with the 'King' crap. I’m here, too. I’ll spike the ball over your head at the match. Right, (N/n)-chan?" Hinata looked towards you and so did the others.

"Huh," Tsukishima said, "I thought you gotsuspended."

"I-I did..." You looked up at him. "About earlier, I-"

You were interrupted.

"Yeah, about earlier, I didn't think you'd go as far as to threaten me like that." Tsukishima began slowly walking towards you. "You're not as bad as I thought, (Last Name)."

You were really shocked when he called by your last name instead of that god awful nickname. You were even more shocked when he patted your head and walked away.

He and Yamaguchi left after Hinata asked who the both of them were but not before saying something about seeing the "King's" tosses.

As they were walking away Hinata ran up to you.

"Those guys really piss me off! Especially that Tsukishima guy!" Hinata shouted.

"Yeah..." You said as you watched Tsukishima walk away.


End file.
